To kill a Mocking bird
by Jason94
Summary: The day after Jem and Scout were attacked


**To Kill A Mocking Bird Fan Fiction**

**When I woke up the next day it wasn't but six. I hadn't slept much last night. I was still afraid for Jem, even after Doctor Reynolds had assured me he would be alright with a little rest. I got up slowly and crept out my room and quietly walked into Jem's room. "Hey Atticus" I shouted. " Is Jem awake yet?" I asked Atticus. "No Scout he shouldn't wake for some time, what are you doing up so early? It ain't but six." Atticus said looking very tired. I had a feeling he hadn't slept much better than me. "I'm not tired no more Atticus." I climbed up into Atticus's lap and looked at Jem. He had lots of bruises on his shoulders and face. "Is Jem going to die?" I asked Atticus. "No Scout didn't Dr. Reynolds tell you he'd be fine." Dr. Reynolds had assured me Jem would be alright but I was still worried. " Yes, but is he going to be able to use his arm when he's better?" " He should as long as his arm heals properly." " He should be waking up soon and I expect you two not to horse around until his arm is fully healed." " I promise we wont horse around till Jems better Atticus." I said even though I couldn't wait to play with Jem once he woke up. **

**Atticus and I sat there quietly for a while. I had an urge to get up and walk and soon found myself sitting in the kitchen, watching Calpurnia make breakfast. I then remembered from those hectic couple hors last night that I had finally seen Mr. Arthur. I still couldn't believe that after all these years I had finally saw him. He was just like I imagined him to be. I wanted to got over and see Mr. Arthur but I had a feeling that he wouldn't like it much. He would like it much more if no one would bother him. Boo wasn't the kind of person that would of wanted all the attention I thought it would be much better if I didn't bother him. He seemed to be scared of being around others. His skin seemed so pale, it must of been from all the years of never coming out. Boo couldn't even stand in the light. **

**Cal interrupted my daydreams after a while and asked " Scout you look awfully tired maybe you should go back to bed." I was extremely tired and was hardly able to keep my eyes open, but I just didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep I still couldn't comprehend all that happened. I looked at my arms and saw the slight bruises and scratches from the chicken wire. It made me think of that awful walk back. I still felt scared even with Bob Ewell dead. The mere thought of him frightened me. I thought about the sound of Jem's arm snapping sound of Jem's arm and his scream. I sat there thinking about all of this. I suddenly had the urge to get out of the house all of a sudden. I decided to go to Miss Maudie's . I asked Atticus if I could go out. He asked me to stay close to the house so that he could watch me. As I walked over to Miss Maudie's I looked over at the Radley mansion and had a slight urge to go there and say hello to boo, but then I remembered he would rather I didn't. When I got over to Miss Maudie's she immediately asked me how Jem was. She then asked me why I wasn't with Jem and Atticus " I sure bet the could use you there" she said. I told her that I was scared that Jem wouldn't be the same, or maybe he might not ever wake up. She told me just like Dr. Reynolds had and said that he would just need some time to heal. After talking to Miss Maudie for a while I decided that it was time for me to head back. I walked back into the kitchen where Calpurnia was. I started to daydream again.**

**I heard Atticus walk in sometime later, he said that Jem would most likely be awake by the time breakfast was over. I ate my breakfast quickly in my haste to go upstairs and see Jem. As I finished I ran quickly upstairs and saw Jem awake looking at the ceiling. Jem! Jem! I screamed. I jumped at him hugging him violently. He let out a yelp from the pain. I could hear Cal and Aunt Sally laughing outside of the room as the watched me. Atticus pulled me back and said "Scout didn't I tell you not to horse around" I couldn't help but hug Jem as hard as I could. I dejectedly told him that I was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. **

**As I stood watching Jem and Atticus I felt like the full enormity of what had happened finally hit me. Tears came into my eyes as I walked into my room. I had yet to cry about what had happened. I jumped on to my bed and started sobbing I had felt like it was all my fault. Jem wouldn't have been hurt so badly if it weren't for me. I quietly sobbed in my room with my head in my pillow for about an hour before I started to feel better, but I still couldn't shake the thought**

**Atticus came in my room to check on me a little later. I thought he may of heard me crying. He asked me if I was alright. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes as I asked him if it was my fault that Jem had been hurt. He hugged me and told me that it was not my fault at all, what happened wasn't my fault. Atticus said it was his fault for not seeing how serious Bob Ewell had been he didn't think that Mr. Ewell would be low enough to attack children . I kissed Atticus on the Cheek and gave him a hug. When I looked up at him he had tears in his eyes. This was one of the few times I had ever seen him cry.**

**The Next few days went by quickly. Jem wasn't quite the same Atticus reckoned it was the shock of what had happened, he told me it would take Jem some time to get back to his old self. Jem still was extremely concerned with making the football team and reading football magazines. When we went back to school everyone was excited to know about what had happened. They asked Jem and I a million questions. As school ended and Dill arrived Jem seemed to be back to normal.**

**We played games much like we had last summer. Jem and Dill continued to say I was becoming more of a girl everyday. However many games we played we never played any games about Boo anymore. I had told Jem all about how we had been save by Boo. Jem had been furious that he had been unconscious when Boo had saved us. He asked me a ton of questions and even wanted to go visit Boo, but I had to explain to him that Boo did not like being around people.**

**As the long summer days passed we played all kinds of games. As summer came to an end the memory of Bob Ewell faded.**


End file.
